istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 218
Acul / Southeast Trandalar *Added flavor to the land east and northeast of Acul with more resource types and some mobs. *Glowing Essence Residue can now be found east of Acul within the Oak Forest. *Redrew the oak and dark iron regions east and northeast of Acul. The oak forest gradually gets heavier the further northeast from Acul you travel. *Redrew the Treant and Wisp spawns east and northeast of Acul. They are no longer linked and have a more gradual spawn rate. *Iron no longer spawns east of Acul (Note: Dark Iron continues to spawn). Additions *Jeremiah Trueheart on New Trismus now offers an introductory quest to explain the concept of trophies. In addition, he now offers four different trophy quests for adventurers levels 1 to 10. *Cellardus' Quest's quests on Spirit Isle will now show up properly in his Quest Book. *Julie Balish's has added a Millstone to her shop in Dalimond. *Strawberry and Cranberry can now be found west of Sanctuary Bay. *The community of Shelter Pass has acquired a Water Well. Changes *Doubled the number of wisps that can spawn on Wisp Isle and also improved the respawn rate. *Doubled the amount of residue that can spawn on Wisp Isle. *Vile Maggots are no longer patrollers. *Lowered the maximum number of Vile Maggots that can spawn in Dralnok's Doom, but improved the respawn time. *Rancid, Festering, Fetid, Putrid and Noxious Maggots are no longer social. *Boulder Golems now count as rich nodes for mining/quarrying (Bronze, Iron, Marble, Mithril, Obsidian, Platinum and Travertine). *Previously the shared timer for melee abilities were categorized into three types: Power, Emergency and Multi. We've now created a fourth timer category for called Utility. For Warrior, the following abilities have been modified to use this new timer category: Cripple (was Multi), Rend Armor (was Power), and Negate Attack (was Power). *Balit will now give out a crystal called "Balit's Signet Stone" instead of a Ring to Dragons. This crystal is an Armor crystal and boosts the same resistances as the ring. *Balit will now offer to exchange his Signet Ring for a Signet Stone to Dragons who have the ring. *Quest "Imperial Army: Locate additional Battle Orders" now tracks the collection of individual battle order fragments though it does not tell you specifically which you need to collect. It also tells you better which Kwellen to fight to get the battle order fragments. *Thornwood Treant spawns are no longer linked and have a quicker respawn. *Improved the respawn rate of Stygian Scorpions within Dralnok's Doom. *Travel Tokens are no longer attuned. *Lowered the total amount of granite that can spawn near Drift Point, but increased the spawn rate of all nodes. Also unlinked the granite spawns southwest and southeast of Drift Point. *Adjusted the quantity and respawn rate of Granite Golems near Drift Point. Granite Golems now also spawn at the southeast granite site. *Enlarged a majority of the plots in Harro. A few of the plots are too bound by other plots, mountain-sides, or roads to be expanded. And a few others are set at angles (instead of oriented north-south) which prevents them from being expanded properly. *Oak and Oak Treants now spawn between Papa and Carmo on Trams Isle. Glowing Wisps now spawn in greater abundance than before. *Increased the size of plots in the communities of: Mahagra North, Frostwatch, Winter's Peak, Desert's Edge, Drift Point, Shelter Pass, Wolf's Paw, Aughundell West, Granite Hills, Old Oaks, Kion Shore, North Parsinia, Parsinia, Acul, Valley of Repose, Respose Mountain, and Katja's Shadow. *Blood Doll is now consumed when used. *Lowered the maximum spawn of maggots for Dung Piles within Dralnok's Doom. *Removed Technomancers and Bioscholars from the Greater Blight Anchor's spawn list outside of Delgarath. Fixes *Added a shader to correct visual transparency bugs on steelsilk plant model. *The Primal Rage crystal will no longer be given out as part of ARoP22 - Ritual of Journey: Stars of Attunement *Fixed plot in Istaria's Union where the plot marker was inside the plot itself and there was a bump on the corner of the plot. *Corrected a problem where the Barn was using the wrong container type. It now properly uses the Barn container. *Journeyman Healing Scrolls formula now requires 400 Scribing to scribe. *Journeyman Resistance Scrolls formula now requires 420 Scribing to scribe. *Leeching Blow X now has a 30 second recycle and no longer has a range. Looks like the numbers may have been placed into the wrong fields. *The Wolf's Bane crystal no longer uses an AugmentationKicker trigger, but instead a GetAugmentation trigger that should properly apply the debuff to the target. *Quest "Town Marshall: Tracks in the Snow" now refers to Palesnouts instead of Winter Gruok. *Evisceration of Life I is no longer linked with critical strike. *Technique "Craft: Armorcraft V" now requires a Bhal'kuk Warrior Big Toe instead of a Chieftain Molar. *Corrected a busted chat link in quest "Lore Quest: Legend of the Great Hunt" AGAIN. *Changed Darkstaff crystals to use the correct icon. *Quest "Ranger: Envenomed Arrow III" now properly sends players to the Autumn Forest instead of the Aughundell Battlefield for Hunter Scorpions. *Quest "Lairshaping Mastery (Part 4)" no longer mentions using nickel to create cobalt bars. *Quest "Perfect Rose Quartz Shard" now deletes the Crystal Flask and Diamond Tipped Gem-Cutter at the appropriate time. *Dragon Tech Kits now contain details about their effects when applied to scales. *Grant Smyth has been moved to the base of the tower so that bipeds are able to converse with him. His dialog has also been updated to reflect this change. *Quest item "Nielenoss' List of Ingredients" now properly calls for Baleful Necrofly Wings instead of Purple Necrofly Wings. *Prototype Tool Claw used in the Breath of Acid quest is now attuned. (Internal: This is to prevent an exploit where players could place the claw in a storage structure, delete the quest, and get a second claw.) *Removed the bonus resources of a higher from Papyrus and Tainted Essence. *The Spirit of Dralnok will no longer spawn followers. *Title quest "Earn Title: Creepy Crawler Crusher" can only be obtained by level 100 adventurer now. Lesser Aradoth Revamp The goal of this change was to revamp the island to create a better flow for newer players that arrive from New Trismus. The player's experience on the island begins in Kion and progresses along a logical path down through Parsinia and Sslanis before ending at Lower Bridgeview and the link to the continent and Tier 2. *Sand Beetles are now called Loricatus Beetles. (Note they are left as being Sand Beetles in their keyword and as the name used in the Monster Template for easier finding of them later.) *The smallest sand beetles (levels 1 to 5) have been removed from Kion. *Loricatus Beetles are now found in the following level ranges: "Normal" beetles are lvls 9-10 and are found around Kion. Large beetles are lvl 15-16 and Giant beetles are lvl 21-23. (Tremendous beetles were renamed, but they did not change in level at this time.) *Wild Gruoks have had their AI modified to cause the following behavior: Gruok Sows will now have one or two grulets which they spawn in combat and will follow them. Grouks will now ask for and give aid to any other gruok around them. (Note that this does NOT apply to the Wild Grulets which spawn on New Trismus.) Note that the radius for asking/giving aid is set to very small at this time and will require testing. *Wild Grouks on Lesser Aradoth have had their levels modified. The Gruoks will now spawn at levels 10-11, the Gruok Sows will spawn at 12-13, and Bessie will spawn at level 14. *Forest Crawlers have been updated in the following ways: The "workers" have been removed. Soldiers no longer have quite as large an agro radius, but will still give aid to other spiders in the area. The breeders will spawn hatchlings, though in small quantities. The levels of all Forest Crawlers have been adjusted to fit better into the area they are found. The Huntress and Blightbite have also had their agro radius decreased. *Greymane wolves now will spawn in just two types. Greymane Seekers are slightly lower levels and will both ask for and give aid. Greymane Wolves will give aid to any nearby wolf and are slightly higher in level. There is one named Alpha Wolf, Na Nuk, that will spawn multiple other wolves as he wanders his patrol region and is the highest level. *Garnet Golems will now spawn in levels 14 to 16, with a single named golem slightly higher. Old Man Garnet will now spawn with the other Garnet Golems on Lesser Aradoth rather than on New Trismus. *Cedar Treant Saplings now only exist on New Trismus and are found at lvls 5 to 7. *Sandstone Golems have had their levels greatly increased. Sandstone Pebble Golems now spawn at levels 16 and 17, and Sandstone Golems spawn at levels 18 and 19. The named Sandstone Golem will be slightly higher in level. *Bronze Golems are now slightly higher in level. *Jungle Crawlers are now much higher in level. Jungle Crawler Hatchlings no longer spawn on their own, they are only spawned by the Jungle Crawler Breeders. *Sand Ogres and Pygmies have been adjusted. (Internal Note: Sand Pygmies which spawn on New Trismus are know as Sand Pygmies in the database. Sand Pygmies that spawn on Lesser Aradoth are known as Sand Ogre Pygmies so that we can distinguish them easier.) *Water Elementals have had their levels increased slightly. *Skeleton and Mummy's have been renamed and given the name prefix of Risen or Unclean. *Lt Khar is now level 10 instead of 12 to 14. *The South Gate of Kion has come under sustained attack by the undead under Lt Khar. *Forest Crawler Hatchling Leg Hair is now known as a Small Brown Wolf Tail, and drops from small brown wolves on New Trismus. Appropriate techniques have been updated to reflect this change. *Small Brown Wolf Ears, Garnet Golem Gemstone, Sand Pygmy Gatherer Beatstick, Wild Gruok Tusks, Brownsnout Tusks, Golem Heart of Sandstone, Jungle Crawler Thorax, Large Loricatus Beetle Compound Eye, Malachite Golem Gemstone, Scion of Cedar, Sand Ogre Bludgeoner, Bronze Golem Mettle, Venomous Stalker Leg now have the correct coin and hoard value for their level. *All T1 trophy quests have been updated to reflect the new levels of the mobs associated with them. This included the introduction of lvl 21 "tier one" quests for the high end monsters on the island. *Raised the minimum level requirement for the quest Clear Loricatus Beetles From The Construction Zone (and changed the name) to fit the new level of beetles in the area. *Shortened Gritus Maximus, the named Giant Loricatus Beetle, patrol region so that he'll spawn closer to the other Giant Loricatus Beetles. *Treasure drops for all Animals, Insects, Elementals and Semi-Intelligents have been updated to reflect the new levels. *The quest Dragon's Gift I: Prove Your Worth has been raised to require dragons be at least level 15 before it will be offered to them. *The quest Drain Strike I: Gain The Power Of The Draining Strike will now accept any Bronze Golem and directions have been adjusted to reflect this change. *Druid: Avenge the Fallen Druid has had level requirement raised to level 15. *Banana Trees now spawn in Kion. *Redrew the Cedar and Copper/Tin Ore spawns near Kion so that they aren't on the road or side of the mountain or inside the ore refinery. *Lt Tarn no longer patrols half the island, but instead stays near the Ruined homestead in the forest. *Forest Crawlers now stay closer to the western forest, including the huntress who has a much smaller area to patrol. *Cleaned up the Sand Beetle and Sand Pygmy spawns along the northern coast. *Redrew the spawns within the Blighted Outpost. Weaker Saris Zombies are now known as Rotted Guards and Rotted Priests and are much higher level. Urden is now also much higher level. *Priscilla the Shoulder Parrot quest no longer sends players to Tomas Aqua in Cleric's Tower. Instead players are just sent into the city of Sslanis to the cleric trainer Trask. *Viridian Azulyte no longer spawns in the LA Deadlands. *Redrew and rebalanced all of the spawns (mob and resource) within the LA Deadlands. *Blighted Dim Wisps can now be found within the LA Deadlands. *Adjusted the spawn quantities of Sandstone north of Parsinia and in the Sandstone Quarry south of Parsinia. *Redrew and rebalanced the Sandstone Golem spawn regions in the Sandstone Quarry. *Bronze Golems no longer spawn in the Sandstone Quarry. *Pebbles now spawns amongst the other Sandstone Pebblem Golems and has a much quicker respawn rate. *Sandstone now spawns along the road leading inland south of Parsinia. *Redrew the Deer and Wisp regions just south of Parsinia and rebalanced the spawns. *Enraged Dim Wisps no longer spawn south of Parsinia. *There is now a road that leads to the Tannery and Essence Circle south of Parsinia. *Redrew and rebalanced the Bronze Golem spawns on Miner's Mound. *Ingot the named Bronze Boulder Golem no longer patrols, but instead spawns near the top of Miner's Mound. *Redrew the undead spawns along the western road between Parsinia and Sslanis. *Beetles can be found along the beaches of western Lesser Aradoth. *Lt Brak no longer patrols the jungle, but instead stays closer to his home-base. He also now has followers that spawn near him. *Lt Torrek no longer patrols the entire western road, but instead stays closer to one of the towers on the road. *Wild Gruok, Sand Beetles, and a few Greymanes now wander south of Parsinia. *Region around the primary Copper & Tin Ore on Lesser Aradoth is now known as Miner's Mound. *Added spawns of Forest Crawler Breeders near Kion Gates. Known Issues *Quests involving the Sand Beetles will need to be checked for directions as well as ensuring they are still level appropriate. *May need to add more spawns of Wild Gruok Sows to the region. Presently there is only one. *Quests involving Wild Gruoks will need to be updated. Consider creating a single trophy drop for all Wild Gruoks. *Consider where to place the Huntress within the spawn of other Forest Crawlers. Spawn regions may need to be redrawn for Forest Crawlers in general. *Quests involving the Forest Crawlers need to be updated. *Quests involving Greymane Wolves will need to have wording fixed to point players to the new types, though locations should be fine still. *Spawns of Cedar Treant Saplings on New Trismus may need to be increased. *Many of the quests on LA have not yet been updated to reflect the new levels, locations or names of monsters. *Sslanis Jungle, Sslanis Basin, Crystal Lakes and Green Mountain spawns have not been updated. *Undead on LA have not had their treasure adjusted to reflect the new levels. *Journeyman and Expert scrolls still produce 1 unit per attempt. Mithril Canyons A revamp of the Mithril Canyons region was undertaken in an effort to improve the consistency of resource and monster spawns as well as to remove the linked nature of all of the previous spawns. The canyon has been divided into sections - SW, S, SE, NW, N, and NE. Spawns between sections are not linked with one another. *Redrew all of the resource and spawn regions within the canyons. Resource and spawn regions are no longer linked to each other. This will improve the rate of spawn as well as the consistency. For example, mining in the SW will no longer force all of the nodes elsewhere. They will continue to respawn in the SW. *Mithril Golems now spawn along the southern side of the Canyons while Mithril Boulder Golems now spawn along the norther side of the canyons. *Mithril no longer spawns within the mines, they are instead solely occupied by platinum. *To compensate for the loss of mithril within the mines, there are now some unguarded mithril spawns in the canyons. *Mhedon now has a specific spawn point instead of spawning anywhere within the canyons. *All golems now have more consistent respawn rates, will no longer instantly respawn, and are more balanced (less dense overall). Scorpion Island A total revamp of the snowy mountains on Scorpion Island was undertaken with this update. The goal was to create a more cohesive area with more consistent and planned spawns. *Iron and Silver now have their own spawn areas on either end of the island. *Gems no longer spawn on the mountains. *Cerulean Azulyte now spawns only in the frozen lakes. *A forest of Snowy Elm has grown on the center of the range. *Snow Ogres are now known as Sal'guk Warriors, Snow Pygmies are now known as Sal'guk Gatherers. Related technique components, trophy items, and quests have been updated. They now occupy the Peak of Annadas. *The Ish'kuk now occupy the other end of the range around the Peak of Tarannosh. *Shikir no longer spawns on Scorpion Island. *Frost Beetles now only spawn on the frozen lakes in the center of the range. *Winter Wolves occupy the elm forest in the Snowy Oak Forest atop the mountains. *Redrew gem spawns at the foot of the mountains near the gemcutting shack. *Redrew the Elm, Kenaf and Earthenware spawns near the foot of the mountains to avoid the tops of hills and roads. *Added some flavor spawns west of Darvus. *Dorgath the Ish'kuk Chieftain no longer spawns on both the Dalimond Ridge and SCorpion Island. Instead, Tagorth the Chieftain now spawns on Scorpion Island. Spiritous Swamp *An Essence Circle (buildable) has been added west of the Spiritous Swamp. *Increased the quantity and respawn rate of Shining Wisps on the Green Delta and Spiritous Swamp. *Increased the spawn rate and quantity of Shrunken Purple Weavers within the eastern Spiritous Swamp. *Decreased the spawn quantity and rate of Ravenous Bloodsnouts and Turgid Purple Weavers within the eastern Spiritous Swamp. *Feral Bloodsnouts are once again aggressive. Valley of the Moon *A Stoneworking Shelter (buildable) has been added in the Valley of the Moon. *Granite and Blighted Granite now spawn in the Valley of the Moon. *Redrew and rebalanced the Granite Golem spawns in the Valley of the Moon. *The undead have begun spreading east from the Deadlands into the Valley. Valley of Repose *Redrew all of the resource and monster spawns within the Valley of Repose. They follow the roads and contours of the land better, don't overlap as much, and are better balanced. *Obsidian no longer spawns on the sides of the Katja Volcano, but instead only within the caldera. *Modified the spawns of Glowing Wisps in the Valley of Repose to spawn more rapidly and in greater quantities than before. Wolf's Paw *Cedar Trees have grown near Wolf's Paw. *Maple, Oak and Cedar Treants have been spotted in limited numbers between Wolf's Paw and Mithril's Anvil. *Drew a road up the hill to the plots high above Wolf's Paw. *Maple, Oak and Stoneware no longer spawn mixed together north of Wolf's Paw, but instead have their own spawns. Yew Forest *Enraged Shining Wisps will now spawn sparsely within the Yew Forest. *Enraged Yew Treants have been spotted in more regions of the Yew Forest. *Arboreon is once again aggressive. *Yew Treants no longer spawn near the Essence Circle on the southern side of the Yew Forest. *Unlinked all of the Shining Wisp spawns in the Yew Forest. Fewer wisps spawn in regions shared with Yew Treants, but more in the area near the Essence Circle. Category:Delta